1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayered chip electronic component capable of decreasing acoustic noise generated therein when a voltage is applied thereto, and a board for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayered chip capacitor, a multilayered chip electronic component, includes internal electrodes formed between a plurality of dielectric layers.
In the case in which a direct current (DC) voltage and an alternating current (AC) voltage are applied to the multilayered chip capacitor in which internal electrodes overlapped with each other, having the dielectric layer interposed therebetween, are formed, a piezoelectric phenomenon and vibrations are generated between the internal electrodes.
The vibrations may be transferred from an external electrode of the multilayered chip capacitor to a printed circuit board on which the multilayered chip capacitor is mounted. In this case, the printed circuit board is vibrated, such that noise is generated.
That is, when the noise generated due to the vibrations of the printed circuit board is included in an audio frequency range (20 to 20000 Hz), it may cause listener discomfort. This noise is known as acoustic noise.
When the voltage is applied to the multilayered chip capacitor, the multilayered chip capacitor may be deformed as follows. Upper and lower surfaces of the multilayered chip capacitor are expanded and contracted in a thickness direction, and side surfaces thereof are expanded and contracted while having an opposite phase difference from that of the upper and lower surfaces.
Due to the expansion and contraction in the side surfaces of the multilayered chip capacitor, vibrations of the multilayered chip capacitor may be transferred to the printed circuit board through a solder fillet fixing the multilayered chip capacitor to the printed circuit board.
Therefore, research into a multilayered chip electronic component capable of preventing vibrations of the multilayered chip capacitor from being transferred to the printed circuit board by forming the solder fillet at a low height has been demanded.
The following Patent Document 1 discloses a ceramic electronic component in which a conductive resin layer is deposited over an end portion of a metal plated layer in a main surface of a multilayered body in order to enhance impact resistance. In addition, the following Patent Document 2 discloses a ceramic electronic component capable of preventing overflow of welding by adjusting thicknesses of a Pd plated layer and an Au plated layer that form external electrodes.
However, these Patent Documents have not disclosed or expected a feature of preventing overflow of welding using a non-conductive layer suggested in the claims and embodiments of the present invention.